This invention relates to new and useful improvements in archery bows and is particularly concerned with a compound-type bow wherein tension in the bowstring is varied so as to lessen the drawing force required in final drawing conditions of the bowstring.
Many types of archery bows have been developed for the purpose of increasing energy imparted to the arrow. Also, developments have been made to build a break-over in the drawing force wherein less force is required to draw and hold the bowstring in end drawing positions than in initial drawing positions. These developments have materially increased the complexity of the archery bow and thus such bows are more costly to manufacture. Also, they are more difficult to adjust. Furthermore it is difficult to install a bowstring thereon particularly in the field. In addition, there may be cables, tiller strings or hardware in addition to the bowstring, and these additional components produce a cumbersome product for use or storage. Such extra bow components may also interfere with accurate shooting.
It has been found in the art that the complexity and cost of a bow can be materially reduced by utilizing a first arm that flexes more than a second arm. This arrangement however, has required more complex elements in other portions of the bow in order to balance tension forces operating on the arrow and also to achieve the break-over desired. Thus, the use of an arm which flexes more than the opposing arm has not heretofore materially simplified the bow.